UNLAWFUL ~*{COMPLETE}*~
by ashlyn nicolette
Summary: Christian attempts to return home only to be rejected from his father. That same night Christian gets into a fight and joins a pair of thieves only to fall in love with Dim, the one trying to escape the world just like him... PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The houses were dark and the streets were cold. The house that lay before Christian was both cold and dark. He hadn't been back since last year and now that his book had been published and his name was some what known, he had a little money in his pocket and clothes on his back.  
  
However many possessions he possessed didn't matter to him. The only other thing linking him back to Montmartre was his typewriter… the one, which he wrote 'Spectacular, Spectacular.' However it was no longer in his possession either. He'd had to sell it to buy his train ticket home. As he thought more he realized he had something he'd held dear since Satine's death. It was a golden-framed picture that he would never give up. Not for anything.  
  
It wasn't like he was eager to leave Montmartre, but he was going to kill himself if he didn't.  
  
But as this dark place felt nothing like the warm arms of Satine and the garret which he had left behind, he had no where else to go.  
  
Ringing the doorbell once, twice, and a third time… finally a light when on in the curtains of darkness.  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS IT?" I loud, angry voice came.  
  
The door flung open and a gray bushy eye browed man came to the door.  
  
"Father, I'm home." Christian whispered sadly. Slowly his father coxed him in… but not caringly… just slowly. As if he knew of all the night time wonders and evil Christian had seen.  
  
That next morning Christian just relaxed and stayed in bed. At least until his father beat him out of it and that was a memory he'd never forget…  
  
He was sound asleep when suddenly…  
  
SMACK! Right across the head.  
  
"Get your lazy ass out of bed you stupid boy!" His father roared. Right away Christian was on his feet and grabbing his pained head…  
  
"Get ready. We're going to work." His father said flatly.  
  
"No we're not!" Christian said back.  
  
"That's where you're dead wrong boy! I told you not to leave for that evil place but you left… and now your back and under my roof! If it weren't for that stupid love filled brain of yours you wouldn't have to worry about anything that's happened to you!" His father hit him again.  
  
"Do you not think no one around here has read that blasted book of yours? As soon as they're done they turn and go 'aren't you his father? Don't you have control?' Well I'm telling you right now boy, I will get control, and if you don't like it you can pack your bags right back up and leave!" Christian's father grabbed the small suitcase filled with little items Christian had carried with him and through them it at his son.  
  
"She was a whore stupid… get over it. Who would waste their love on you?"  
  
"NO!" Christian stood tall and proud against his father and was only knocked further down the ladder. A fist hitting Christian in the eye had him toppling over.  
  
"You are a stupid boy…" His father commented.  
  
Christian with all his might hid his sadness… his longing for his father's approval… his maddening rage to reach out and kill the man.  
  
"Yes sir." Was all Christian did.  
  
When he was young he had been taught in brutal ways how to behave… especially towards his father. He couldn't count the many times he wanted to lunge forward and strangle the god-forbidding man around the neck.  
  
"Get out of my site." His father hissed and grabbed Christian by the arm and lugged him downstairs to the front door, pushing him out on to the street where he fell in a muddy puddle.  
  
His father began laughing hysterically as he closed the door.  
  
"Son of bitch." Christian mumbled pulling himself up. He took himself down the street to a hotel and checked himself in.  
  
OK not too fancy but I think I can make this work… keyword: 'think' so please bare with me. R&R and tell me what you thunk…LOL k? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
That night…  
  
"Dim distract him!" Harry yelled.  
  
Dim put on a pretty smile and walked over to the gentlemen in blue. He was quite dirty and looked very drunk. He carried a single suitcase and if anything of value were in it… they'd be getting away with it.  
  
"Hi there." She soothed leaning close to him revealing cleavage. She noticed the man's good looks. No more than 25 she'd guess and he was a gorgeous site for her eyes.  
  
He had dark hair; she wasn't sure how dark because of the light but it was short and wavy. His diamond blue eyes and birthmarks under his right eye and on his beautiful forehead appealed to her very much. However a good shave would do him justice and that black eye could use some work as well.  
  
Harry got her attention and motioned her to keep going, as he didn't respond.  
  
She didn't like her brother very much. He was very untrustworthy and blood relation or not, if it was to his benefit he'd sell you out before you could blink your eyes twice and stick out your tongue. And when he got drunk, he got dangerous. It scared her for many reasons.  
  
"What's the matter honey? Cat got your tongue?" She tried to be nice and smile. He looked up at her. She glanced through the side of her eye and watched Harry reach the suitcase.  
  
"No." The man said hoarsely.  
  
"Your partner has got my bag." He said promptly with an English accent. Suddenly his arm snapped and he grabbed Harry's wrist, as he was just about to pull away.  
  
"This is mine." He hissed and Harry attempted to wop him one. For some reason Dim couldn't let that happen. She stood and pushed herself between the two and watched as she was just thrown out of the way.  
  
This is great. She thought as the two men fought on the bar.  
  
"So much for our get away plan." She said aloud.  
  
"HARRY! THE COPPERS ARE COMING!" I screamed as Harry heard the sirens. He turned his head to look out the window when the man punched him in the face and knocked Harry out.  
  
Covering her own face she felt the cold handcuffs wrap around her wrists.  
  
Dim, Harry, and the man all sat in the police station for the whole night. They were all exhausted and completely out of it.  
  
Please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Christian had thought of something. If these two were purse-snatchers and could get around easily from the looks of it, then he should have no problem getting back to Montmartre where he'd spend the rest of his life as a depressed writer and a drunk on Absinthe.  
  
Looking at the girl clearly now out of his drunken haze he tried to smile. However his jaw hurt and he could tell the other man's did too.  
  
"Sorry about that." Christian raised his hand and pointed to the man's freshly painted black eye.  
  
"No worries." He mumbled. Christian sat back and closed his eyes. He could hear the man talking to the girl and he slightly opened them. He watched as the other man vigorously pointed at him and she constantly shook heard and said 'no.'  
  
She was very pretty… she had light brown hair pulled back in a once neat bun but was now all frazzled and lips the color of rouge. Her eyes were an illuminating green and her skin was the color of caramel.  
  
She was lovely he would admit but not to be trusted. Finally she said something that got the man angry and as he almost hit her Christian had to do something.  
  
"Excuse me!" He called.  
  
"What?" The man answered as he lowered his hand and the girl's face changed from a wince of pain to a relaxed sigh. Christian couldn't help notice the scar he hadn't detected earlier on her middle cheek and down her jaw line.  
  
"If you take me to Montmartre, I will lie and say I mistaken you two as the attempted thieves." Christian whispered as if he were to die if anyone else had heard.  
  
"And what do we get in benefit?" The man asked.  
  
"Stupid, get out clean!" The girl blurted. Christian liked her spunk. However the other man didn't. What was their relation? He wondered. From the looks of the way he treats her, they must be married. Christian figured.  
  
The man looked at Christian and smiled.  
  
"Under one condition—" Christian cut him off.  
  
"No conditions. I make the calls for now and this is what I holler. Take me and leave with me or stay and I leave anyways. The only difference is I get the company of a pr–" Christian glanced at the girl as she looked so innocent. Changing his last few words from 'a pretty lady' to:  
  
"A, uh professional… um- criminal." Shifting his gaze back to the man he tried to smile. Not even consulting with the girl the man agreed.  
  
PLEASE R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Believe me or not sir but it's rather hard to see and hear in a bar and now that I really look at the two I find neither familiar." Christian said promptly.  
  
"That is kind of hard to believe sir but being a well respected man I will assume you speak honestly. CHARLIE! LET THE TWO GO!" The constable ordered into the joining room. Christian smiled promptly and left the room to find the two waiting on the outside porch for his company.  
  
This might just work… he thought to himself.  
  
It just might…  
  
It was later that night when they'd arrived in the city of Dover in Elngland.  
  
They purchased their boat tickets and found a hotel for the night. Setting down his suitcase Christian could hear the two arguing next door.  
  
"He's just a poor man! Harry leave him be!" the girl shouted.  
  
"Now you listen to me you little tramp. He will pay me for doing this or he can lose his life. Besides the last thing I want you doing is runnin off with the man thinking you're in love!" He growled.  
  
"I never said I loved him! I just said he was a nice caring man! Something you wouldn't understand!" She shot back.  
  
Christian just sighed as a door slammed and feet moved quickly down the hall. At least he knew now that his life was in danger. He had to leave as soon as possible.  
  
Going down stairs to get a drink, it was about 10 o'clock and the bar was full.  
  
He was just so tired. He was going to drink his Absinthe and go off to bed… but then he saw the girl. He didn't know her that well, just the fact she wasn't one to be touched.  
  
From across the room she glanced his way and smiled. Gently he smiled back as she turned and walked away. He didn't want her to walk away… he wanted her to join him so he could kiss away all of the pain and worry in her eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Christian mumbled to himself.  
  
"You're exhausted, take yourself to bed!" And with that Christian got up and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, Dim turned back out of the bar and stood in the hall way as the smoke filled room set on the other side of the door. The same smoke filled room with the man she was attracted to in more ways than one. But why? He was no one special. Not like the Christian who wrote Moulin Rouge. The beautiful book of truth, beauty, freedom, and love! This man was much different.  
  
He was sad and alone. But his looks were those of wax. Molded perfectly and looking brand-new. She wondered for, she didn't know how long, what his name was.  
  
Harry had forbid her from talking to him and he himself only exchanged a few words. Standing on her feet again she wondered down the hall. Maybe she'd just go have a quick chat with him. That seemed harmless enough.  
  
However as she hurried further down the hall she heard voices. Two to be precise. She could tell automatically one of them was Harry's.  
  
"What's he got?" The unfamiliar voice asked.  
  
"A golden frame… I swear its 6inches by 6inches and a beauty. It's in his suitcase. I say we steal it, re-sell it then book out of here." Harry laughed hastily.  
  
"What about the girl?"  
  
"What about her? She's no use to me, I mean sure she's my sister but all she does is act like a prostitute when I need her to."  
  
"Harry I've been looking for this frame a long, long time. You get it, kill the boy, bring the girl to me and then bring the frame to me as well. We'll decide form there what to do."  
  
Hiding in the shadowed corner Dim held her breath as Harry walked by with a sneaky smile. She was so scared she couldn't move. She was just about to when the man saw her and walked over.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked with a small smile.  
  
"Nothing." She said rationally.  
  
"Looks different form where I'm standing. We're you hiding from someone?"  
  
"No. I was just thinking." She lied.  
  
"I have to go bye." She tried to turn when she felt his hand touch her arm.  
  
"I saw you in the bar."  
  
"Yes I know. I saw you too." She smiled.  
  
"Won't you take a walk with me?"  
  
"No sir, I have to go to Orleans in France and drop off some… things to some of Harry's… um… uh… 'People.' I really must be going. Bye." And with that she pulled away from his gentle grip and felt the cold frost bitten air hit her arm where his caring touch had sealed his grip.  
  
It was so cold… she knew the next time he touched her, she wouldn't be so eager to get away.  
  
Pleas R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Christian just stood there. He couldn't let her go bye herself and that Harry guy is wrong to make her. If he not only went with her to protect her, he could go to get away. It was perfect.  
  
He ran down the hall to the room where he burst through the doors to hear a scream.  
  
"OH MY GOD! GET OUT! GET OUT!" It yelled. Realizing it was the girl practically half naked he closed his eyes and began freaking out.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He began sweating.  
  
"I just walked in and I thought…" He continued  
  
"What?" She asked out of breath.  
  
"I-I-I-" He stuttered now bright red in embarrassment.  
  
Taking his hands, which were practically enamored to his face she smiled gently at him.  
  
"Surely I have judged you wrong." She giggled.  
  
"How so?" he asked now relaxing and taking in her beauty.  
  
"Well I thought you completely opposite of the Great Christian. But surely you are not a drunken bohemian like him or I." She mumbled a little embarrassed. She's a bohemian as well! He wanted to click his heels but stayed planted to the ground.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Have you not read the Great Christian's book?" She asked.  
  
He wanted to blurt he wrote it, but if it was true what his father was saying he'd lie.  
  
"Y-yes I have. It's great."  
  
"Great dear sir is an understatement. That book set me free… it made me feel as if I could fly." She threw her thin arms into the air and grabbed Christian's collar pulling him close to her face. He could lean down and kiss her if he wanted to but he didn't instead he ruined the moment.  
  
"Then why are you still here?" Pushing herself away she walked over to the desk and pulled on a skirt and a thin blouse over her corset.  
  
"Didn't I tell you already? I'm leaving." She snapped no longer in the state of mind she had so freely been before.  
  
"Of course." He mumbled circling the brim of his hat through his fingers.  
  
"What do you want and why did you so rudely enter my room?"  
  
"I want to go with you." He said automatically. She looked up and looked as if she were relieved… until her face turned to sorrow.  
  
"You can't come with me." She whispered gathering a few coins into a pouch.  
  
"Well… why not?"  
  
"I'm not the sort one wants to travel with. Not because I'm a purse- snatcher but because I'm a woman. I mean look at me. Do I look like a woman that someone would want to be seen with any other time but in their bed?" She almost started crying.  
  
"Yes." Christian stepped forward and she began to blush.  
  
"But then again I wouldn't mind seeing in my bed." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"NOTHIN!" his eyes became wide and his face grew hot.  
  
"Anyways… another good reason is because you don't know me and I don't know you. Hell I don't even know your name!" Oh no he had to tell her something now… not Christian of course.  
  
"Um… my name? Why my name is… Uh-"  
  
"Well have you forgot your name too? Come on you're not that drunk!"  
  
"My name is Ewan (I know I know… I couldn't find any other name to suit him more perfectly! Don't you agree?)!" He practically screamed.  
  
"Well that's a mighty fine name… Scottish (I have no idea what it is I'm just trying to play it the way I want it)?" He nodded. She continued to pack avoiding his eye.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you. If I do then that means we know each other." She smiled still not looking at him. He disagreed.  
  
"That's not true! A man doesn't know a woman until he tells her he loves her. Then by then he should know everything about her… such as the curves of her body and the smell of her hair and her favorite food and where every freckle on her body is and how she enjoys being pleasured…" He saw her obvious look of attractiveness and couldn't help blush even more and kept rambling on. He had no idea what was coming out of his mouth, just that it was the way he felt.  
  
"I mean… there's nothing that makes a woman ugly and there's nothing that makes her more beautiful than a man 'knowing' her… and although I don't know you in all of those ways… you're still beautiful in my eyes." He stepped closer to her. She on one side of the bed, he on the other.  
  
"I'm not beautiful." She looked down on the bed.  
  
"You're words however are very sweet. Are you sure you're not the Great Christian? Maybe even related?" She tried to smile but refused to look at him. Why? He couldn't help wonder.  
  
"Maybe one day you'll be greatly honored in meeting him… maybe I will too." He whispered. Yes he wondered what it'd be like to meet himself… but he meant in ways of finding who he truly is.  
  
"Yes." Was all she said.  
  
"Why do you refuse to look at me?"  
  
"Because I'm busy." She murmured.  
  
"No you're not you're playing with the yarn in your hand."  
  
"I'm afraid of what I'll see." She whispered. He stepped closer to the bed.  
  
"What is there to be afraid of?" Christian whispered back.  
  
"Everything… hurt, pain, lust, passion… love." She gasped as she realized the word had slid between her lips of rouge.  
  
Touching her face he leaned across the bed.  
  
"Look at me." He whispered, nuzzling her cheek as she closed her eyes.  
  
"You will find nothing but enchantment…" slowly he felt her turn her head and bring her eyes to his. They were the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen. Just as Satine's were the most engulfing.  
  
What was coming over him? What was this un-forgettable feeling in his gut…  
  
"That wasn't so hard now was it?" He whispered leaning into her lips. She resisted at first, letting him do all the work, and then she began to respond and move her lips with his.  
  
Something she'd done so many times, a kiss, but never had she felt it's roaring passion.  
  
As his tongue slid over her bottom lip she moaned and felt her fingers through his thin floppy hair.  
  
Not wanting the kiss to end she pulled her head away and leaned her forehead against his. He was smiling as if he'd never experienced something so… so… delicious.  
  
"I believe since last year, I've been looking for something… but I couldn't explain it. But now I know you had to be that something." He smiled pecking her lips again.  
  
No matter how the words touched her heart and made it melt into a thousand diamonds, she couldn't allow Ewan to risk his life on her.  
  
"Some feelings are mistaken Ewan. Sometimes they tell you to feel many things. I'm sure I'm not one of them."  
  
"NO! You're a dream come true! I swear it." He smiled.  
  
"Some dreams are bad Ewan. Now end this one before it ruins us." She demanded.  
  
"You end it and explain to me how it can ruin us because honestly I don't find anything wrong here." He said promptly.  
  
Rolling her eyes she pulled away. How could she refuse something she wanted so badly? She had to do it or like she said… for sure it'd ruin them… she had already lied to him bad enough… she couldn't feed him more.  
  
"Sweet dreams are made of this  
  
Who am I to disagree?  
  
I travel the world  
  
And the seven seas--  
  
Everybody's looking for something.  
  
Some of them want to use you  
  
Some of them want to get used by you  
  
Some of them want to abuse you  
  
Some of them want to be abused."  
  
She sang sadly. Christian couldn't admit the fact that she was right but his dream, it held nothing of the sort. However before he could reply there was banging on the door next door… his room.  
  
"OPEN UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD YOU OWE ME MONEY! OPEN!" He shouted over and over again.  
  
"Oh no Harry!" She whispered.  
  
"Doesn't he know you're leaving?" Christian asked suspiciously.  
  
"Of Course! But… uh I was supposed to be gone already but then you… came… and…" The pounding continued as well as the yelling.  
  
"I've got to go. I'm sorry. You have to come with me. I can't leave you here and let him have at you… come on!" She grabbed his hand and they climbed through the fire escape.  
  
"Wait! My bag!" He pulled his hand from hers and climbed into his window. The door was shaking violently and right when he'd climbed out the window it fell to the floor.  
  
"GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE!" He cried. Christian screamed lightly as he lunged forward and Harry almost grabbed his ankle.  
  
"GO!" Christian called as he ran to catch up with the girl. They heard Harry yelling to them both as they made their dashing escape.  
  
Christian had never had such an exhilarating moment since Satine's death.  
  
PLEASE R&R  
  
SONG:  
  
Eurythmics: Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Dim slowed her run down to a gentle walk as she could hear Ewan catching up. It's not like she could miss him, he was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Will you shut it?" She hissed.  
  
"No… did you see…(breath) the look on his face…(breath) when he fell through the window (breath)?" he continued to laugh.  
  
"No but I'll see the look on your face when I slap you if you don't shut the hole in your mouth!" She smirked. He straightened his back and became serious… only for a second until he burst into spits of laughter once again.  
  
They were perched in a little bit of forest and a small lake was to the side. The moon glistened off its surface as it rose to its peak in the sky.  
  
Dim began to realize the silence. He's stopped laughing. She somewhat missed it though. She felt as if she were never going to hear it again.  
  
Suddenly she felt long strong arms around her waist and breathed in tightly as she relaxed to the feeling of security.  
  
Especially the security of Ewan. It felt different somehow. 'Maybe you actually feel secure.' She thought. But there was no way she could in return make him feel the same way. Standing and walking away from him she went to the water's edge.  
  
"I think we'll rest here for the night. What say you?" She asked. Turning and looking at him she saw the stars in his eyes. But it seemed like confusion and loneliness was upon his face. How could anyone make a man as beautiful as he feel so bad?  
  
She wondered. She still felt as if his company was an endangerment to himself but tonight she was going to forget it all.  
  
'Be happy' the little voice inside of her was saying.  
  
'If not forever, then at least tonight.'  
  
Standing she walked over to him and touched his face.  
  
"Diana-Marie." She murmured.  
  
"What?" He asked with a slight smile.  
  
"My name silly. Diana-Marie."  
  
Slowly a gorgeous smile spread across his face and he leaned in to taste her lips. Slowly yet passionately they moved and he sighed with relief. He knew she was his.  
  
That next morning Christian woke with a wet feeling on his face and a comfortable feeling in his arms. Opening his eyes he saw Diana in his arms, sleeping soundly. He candy skin featured no danger and her almond shaped eyes were as pretty as anything. The only thing that caught his attention was the scar.  
  
You could barely see it and if you were looking for one it'd be obvious; but other than that it was unnoticeable.  
  
But then he felt the wetness. Again, and again he felt it. Looking up he realized there was a dark cloud above them.  
  
"Oh no…" he whispered.  
  
"Diana, Diana, come now we have to be getting up. It's going to storm any second. Come on." As soon as the words had left his mouth a crack of thunder ripped and she sprang to life.  
  
"The ferry! We can't miss the ferry!" She quickly said.  
  
"Relax Diana, they're all day tickets." Standing and grabbing his suitcase he helped up Diana and they quickly began heading for the docks at least a mile away.  
  
**(Harry)  
  
"Did you find them Harry?" The man asked.  
  
"No they ran off. I suspect they'll still be on their way to Montmartre so if they ain't already in Lille, they're on their way." Harry informed him.  
  
"Good. However Harry don't you forget. I want the boy's head on a platter and the girl brought to me. Got it?" Harry nodded obediently as they split.  
  
He was going to find him, and he was going to find Dim. There was too much money invested in this to be blown away.  
  
"I'm gonna get you, you tramp." He whispered to himself as he climbed onto the nearest ferry. The only thing he didn't know is they were a lot closer than he thought.  
  
**(Christian)  
  
"Here's to our future Diana. It just lays beyond these few waves." Christian murmured into Diana's ear. She looked happier today than she did the past few days and it made happy because he knew he helped the smile on her face become.  
  
PLEASE R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
That was it. The ferry ride was over before it even began. All day Christian and Diana followed trains through Lille to Rouen, until that night… they were halfway to Paris where they'd find the little city Montmartre.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful Ewan?" She murmured watching the landscape of Paris half way away.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are surely." He smiled. Leaning in to kiss her Christian nuzzled her nose then brushed her lips before fireworks began shooting off.  
  
It was all going so well! He thought to himself. How could anything be more perfect? But then of course as soon as anyone asks himself or herself that, something goes terribly wrong.  
  
"Oh my gawd!" Christian heard a wee voice behind him.  
  
"Pway tell, is dat not Chwistian finowy kissing a wady and not a bottle of Absinthe?" Diana looked at him with the most confused look one could give.  
  
"Pray tell indeed." She said backing away from him.  
  
"Christian? Are you not Ewan?" She mumbled. Christian turned quickly and gave Toulouse an angry look Toulouse also looked confused.  
  
"Hello Toulouse." Christian said through his teeth.  
  
All Toulouse did was smile grandly.  
  
"Hewo indeed Chwistian! It is so good to see you have fownd someone in such a wong painful year fow you! Hewo!" Toulouse looked at Diana and waved. Christian could see the tears in her eyes and the trust she had in him leave the color of her skin.  
  
"Toulouse? Ewan?" She whimpered.  
  
Slowly Christian shook his head. He knew how much pain he was causing her. But all he did was watch her slowly back up and lose herself in the crowd of people.  
  
"Chwistian I do not understand. Why did she caw you Ewan? Dat is not yow name."  
  
"Thank you Toulouse. I know that." Christian rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Chwistian you just made a boo-boo. Wisten to what is in yow hawt, not what up here (tapping Christian's head). Don't just stand here! Go aftew her man!" With a big smile Christian did just that.  
  
"DIANA! DIANA! WAIT!" Christian tried searching for her through the thick mob. But to no avail did he see her until…  
  
PLEASE R&R 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
…She was gone. Diana fled the fiesta and ran as quickly as she could until the rain began pouring down. It'd been holding out all day, just as she had. But now the heavens ripped and so did her eyes.  
  
It wasn't her anger towards Ew-Christian she was running form, but her own towards herself.  
  
She let this relationship become out of hand. So out of hand that she now believed she loved him. She couldn't do it. She couldn't let him be murdered because she loved him. As long as they found her and not him it'd be ok.  
  
As she ran further and further she accidentally slipped on a mud puddle in the rain. Falling to her knees she began to sob. She couldn't go on… she couldn't do anything with out Christian.  
  
To think, the man she loved is the man she'd loved all along. She'd always wanted to love a man like Christian… ever since she new what love was.  
  
  
  
The wind was vicious and the rain was beating like pellets on a window. Over the hill he could see her… she fell and huddled to the side of the road crying. How could I have hurt her so badly? I was so stupid… he thought  
  
She was too good for him, he decided He couldn't let her go on with him unless she really wanted to.  
  
She's just like the wind, but in a good way…  
  
"She's like the wind through my tree  
  
She rides the night next to me  
  
She leads me through moonlight  
  
Only to burn me with the sun  
  
She's taken my heart  
  
But she doesn't know what she's done  
  
Feel her breath on my face  
  
Her body close to me  
  
Can't look in her eyes  
  
She's out of my league  
  
Just a fool to believe  
  
I have anything she needs  
  
She's like the wind." He sang softly into the night.  
  
Watching her notice him he started playing with his fingers. She slowly stood and walked toward him as the winds settled and the rain relaxed.  
  
"I love you no matter who you tell me you are." She whispered into his ear. She lightly kissed him and he graciously kissed her back.  
  
"Promise me one thing." She whispered.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise?" He diligently nodded his head.  
  
"Don't go to Montmartre. Christian, promise me you won't go."  
  
"I'll go anywhere with you." He smiled trying to kiss her again. But she stepped away.  
  
"Christian, for reasons, that are a danger to you, I don't want you to come with me. I need to leave. I need to get away from the eyes of the world. I need to just save you. No matter what happens to me."  
  
"Diana what are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
You have to tell him Diana! She scorned herself.  
  
Tell him, or let him die… she couldn't do that. She loved him too much.  
  
"Christian I lied to you." She mumbled. His face showed nothing but confusion.  
  
"I put your life in danger as well as mine. And the thing that endangers us both is, is the picture you carry in your suitcase."  
  
"What?? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because Christian. I thought you would have been smart enough to leave when you got the right sign. I didn't think I was going to fall in love with you! I mean… I don't even know what I mean anymore. I just didn't expect to fall in love with you." She whispered. He looked so angry, so heartbroken.  
  
"Christian I'm sorry."  
  
"Why do they want the frame? Tell me Diana."  
  
"There's something init. Gold… that's it. They want it. If they find you they'll kill you and take it. If they find me, I'm sure I'm a lot better off than you are so just go and live your life and forget about me." She went to move past his side but he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Diana, we're in this together. I asked to come so I cannot be angry with you and you did tell me that nothing good would come of it. I chose to come anyways, so we stick together. OK?"  
  
"Christian, I can't let you do that. Besides if they catch me—"  
  
"They'll rape you, and kill you. They'll hurt you Diana. Just like Harry hurt you when he gave you that scar."  
  
Backing away from him, Diana attempted to cover her cheek as if he'd forget about it once it left his sight.  
  
"Diana, you don't need to tell me anything about your past or your scar, or even that you care whether or not I should come or go… all I want to hear is that you love me. And that you'll be my baby. That is all."  
  
Diana smiled as he began to sing.  
  
"The night we met I knew I needed you so  
  
And if I had the chance I'd never let you go  
  
So won't you say you love me  
  
I'll make you so proud of me  
  
We'll make 'em turn their heads  
  
Every place we go  
  
So won't you please  
  
Be my little baby  
  
Say you'll be my darling  
  
Be my baby now  
  
Ooh, ohh, ohh, oh  
  
I'll make you happy, baby  
  
Just wait and see  
  
For every kiss you give me  
  
I'll give you three (Diana leaned in and kissed him passionately and he returned it triple)  
  
Oh, since the day I saw you  
  
I have been waiting for you  
  
You know I will adore you  
  
Till eternity  
  
So won't you please  
  
Be my little baby  
  
Say you'll be my darling  
  
Be my baby now  
  
Ooh, ohh, ohh, ohh, oh  
  
So come on and please  
  
Be my little baby  
  
Say you'll be my darling!"  
  
Diana took a deep breath and looked at Christian with a small smile…  
  
"I love you Christian… but loving someone entitles them to know everything dear Christian." Still speaking she walked slowly to him.  
  
"Such as the curves of his body and the smell of his hair and his favorite food and where every freckle on his body is and how he enjoys being pleasured…" Softly he kissed her lips. It seemed like forever he'd felt her lips and it had only been seconds ago.  
  
"Show me how you want to be pleasured Christian…" She whispered seductively and they returned to their room…  
  
OOOO… LOL I'll let you use your imaginations on that part. Thank you those who are R&R, I am currently deciding whether to keep going on this fic since there is no real apparent interest from the majority of the topic, so thank you to those who have read, and if you feel I should continue, please let me know in either e-mail or review… Thank you ( 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
This was it. This was the day someone was going to die.  
  
Christian could feel it in his bones deep down he could feel that today someone's life was going to end for the better. He vowed for himself and for Diana it wouldn't be him.  
  
"Is it morning?" She asked turning over and laying her head in his chest.  
  
"Mm." He answered.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I know." He replied. He couldn't ask for anything more.  
  
After about an hour they got up and packed getting ready to leave. Christian wished Toulouse a good bye and they were off to Montmartre. And in less than 3 hours, by train they were there…  
  
"What are we to do now?" Diana whispered worriedly at the station.  
  
"Find somewhere to stay… and wait." Christian replied. So that's what they did.  
  
For the whole day and half the night they waited. Then there was a silent knock on the door.  
  
"Hello." Christian greeted the man with the funny nose and pointed ears.  
  
"Is there someone by the first name Christian here?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. That's me." Christian nodded.  
  
"I have a telegram here for ye. It reads:  
  
'Meet me in 5 minutes-stop-  
  
At the Moulin Rouge-stop-  
  
I'll be waiting-stop-  
  
Bring the girl-stop-  
  
And the frame-stop-'"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes'er." Tipping the man as he left Christian turned back to a tearing Diana.  
  
"No worries love. He can't do anything. If all he wants is the frame he'll get the frame. Ok?"  
  
  
  
Diana obediently nodded but she knew better. Harry may say something but it'll only be a lie through his teeth. But Christian was too kind hearted to buy into it.  
  
Soon enough they were on their way. Christian had her hand and she stopped right before they entered the shut down palace of the underworld.  
  
"What is it?" Christian asked licking his lips.  
  
"Be careful." She whispered back. He smiled lightly and he kissed her gently. When he released her he explained what to do.  
  
"I want you to hide in the 5th balcony on the right. OK? If anything happens to me run. Run away ok? Don't worry about me." Kissing her again he finally let her go and went into the main hall as she crept into the balcony.  
  
"Well, well, well." Harry spooked Christian as he walked into the middle of the main hall.  
  
"Our little rat has returned to his nest. Welcome back." Harry laughed.  
  
"There is no welcome here Harry. Only a good bye and that will be from only one of us. You can trust me on that." Christian replied.  
  
"Do you have the frame?" Harry demanded.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then give it here." Harry stuck out his course hand filled with calluses.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid? I give you this frame and you'll be out of here and I'll be layin here with a bullet hole in my stomach. Trust me, neither of this wants that." Christian smiled evilly.  
  
"And why is that Christian? You got something here you want to protect? Perhaps that skank you ran off with? You did her up didn't you? I can't kill you because you got her pregnant didn't ya?"  
  
"Well now I didn't say that. All I'm saying is that if you kill me. You won't get the frame."  
  
"Don't you worry lad. I'll get that frame and once I get it I'll kill you and Dim. No worries for me ya little bastard." Harry laughed again.  
  
"Now give me the frame."  
  
"No."  
  
"I am going to ask you once more to give me the frame Christian and if you don't I will kill you." Harry demanded. Then Christian noticed that he had his hand behind his back.  
  
"No…" Christian hissed evilly.  
  
Suddenly Harry whipped out his arm and a long silver funnel made a loud popping noise.  
  
"NO!" They both heard Diana.  
  
Christian felt the impact on his left chest and fell to the ground.  
  
"Christian…" Diana whispered as he grabbed his chest and fell still. Harry dropped the gun and ran towards Christian and searched for the frame. It wasn't there. Then he'd figured it out from there. They had known what was in store for them.  
  
"The little mouse has shown herself. Dim it has been a hearty 3 days hasn't it? Give me the frame!" Harry demanded turning towards her. Diana threw the cloth-covered object to Harry as he caught it in the air. Pulling out his second gun, Harry aimed it at Diana.  
  
Rolling onto his knees in pain Christian managed to crawl to where the first gun lay.  
  
"Please Harry, just let us go. We're not worth havin to kill… you know that." She cried.  
  
"And you know dear sister, that I never let my victims live in a match like this. You of all people should know." Harry laughed.  
  
"So you're not married?" They both heard. And Diana's heart filled with hope again.  
  
"What? I shot you, you're dead! And I have the…" Unraveling the cloth he realized it was just a small book that red MOULIN ROUGE on the cover and not the frame he had presumed it was.  
  
"That's right you have a book. Now read it and learn something." Diana smirked.  
  
"I'll tell you what I have. I have your lives in my hands and what I don't have is to worry about you!" Holding up his arm he shot again at Christian hitting him in the lower abs. Out of instinct he pulled the trigger as well, hitting Harry straight between the eyes.  
  
"And now you don't have a life." He whispered. Smiling proudly he looked at the gun in his hand, stained with his own blood and sin… he dropped it.  
  
"Are you ok?" Diana asked. Christian gave her loving smile and whispered…  
  
"No worries love… It doesn't hurt anymore." And with all the energy he had left in him… he collapsed.  
  
Until help finally came, Diana held him in her arms… his still body so cold, and her tears of grief and love attempting to revive his sweat beaten face.  
  
This gorgeous man… was the only thing she had left in this world…  
  
"Please hang on… please… I love you." She whispered into the darkness of stuffy air. Could anyone hear her?  
  
  
  
Christian clutched his wounds and lay there… practically dead… of his last love… until his dying day…  
  
  
  
"I hate this world. Lord if you're going to take him, take me as well. This unlawful world has nothing left for me. So hear me now… take my love and you will have to take me as well." She sobbed still, holding Christian's cold body to her.  
  
"Don't worry sweet." She whispered.  
  
"It doesn't hurt anymore." And dark and stuffy air, was all that heard.  
  
DUM DUM DUM!!! Please R&R 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Honey I'm home!" Diana called walking into the little garret they liked to call… well… 'home'.  
  
"In here!" Christian called as the she walked into the little room with frilly pink walls and pink pictures of hearts and teddy bears dancing happily together.  
  
"How's my baby?" Diana asked tickling the 10-month olds pretty dress. She giggled happily and her eyes reflected the same love her fathers dazzling crystal blue eyes do.  
  
"Oh well I'm just fine. But it's not the sort of thing I thought you to do… I mean ask me before you asked Olivia." Christian smiled. It made Diana's heart warm to see Christian regaining his sense of humor everyday. Their new daughter was such a big fan of him.  
  
Nudging him softly he smiled and kissed her fully. She'd helped him so much since the faithful day in the Moulin Rouge. He owed a lot to her.  
  
But she just keeps giving. She gave herself to him, vowing to be forever truthful and become his wife and again gave their beautiful 10-month-old baby girl, Olivia Satine. But now the future awaited them all. And Olivia's life was just beginning.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you." He nuzzled her nose and kissed her lips as the baby squealed with delight between them both.  
  
I'm sorry I just don't have the heart to kill Christian… *sigh* so I hope this didn't really piss ya off too much… I mean I tried my best and if you don't like it oh well tough on you… but if you did, then please I'm welcome to all reviews! 


End file.
